


I can see the Sun in your eyes

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, Light Angst, Making Out, Space Wives, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), Unrequited Crush, Yaz has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor is alone in the TARDIS  for the weekend and the ship doesn't like that.Who's better to keep her company than her wife?





	I can see the Sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the second 13/River fanfic that I'm writing this week. I wrote this in a rush so if you see any mistakes they are all mine. Please leave kudos AND comments, it helps my creativity when I see people enjoy what I write.

The new Team TARDIS had decided to stay the weekend over at their own houses in Sheffield and the Doctor had declined their invitations to stay with them, claiming she had some fixing to do inside the TARDIS. She really did need to do some tampering in the console room and find where the kitchen was located inside the ship again but that wasn’t why she wanted to be alone. She needed time to herself, to ponder over the changes. To look back into the glorious but so hurtful past without having someone there to ask how she was feeling. This new regeneration had crashed into her new companions lives without having a time alone to think things over so she needed that now, using the excuse do to so. 

Of course the TARDIS had other plans. It knew that if the Doctor sat thinking on the past and mulling it over she would become her serious and grumpy old self so as soon as the Doctor entered the ship again, it set off into the time vortex almost throwing the Time Lord off her rhythm. 

“Oi, old girl! Settle down!” She yelled, stumbling through the console room. “Where are you taking me?” 

The TARDIS did not respond and only wheezed when it settled and landed on an unknown location. The Doctor blew her blonde strand of hair out of her face and straightened her disheveled clothes as she finally was able to walk to the control table and see where her crazy ship had landed without her consent. Her eyes almost bugged out when she saw where they were and before she could say anything the TARDIS doors busted open and River came striding in. Her wife looked magnificent as always. Her curly hair was up in a bun, a few strands of dark blond hair framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes were framed by dark and smoky eye shadow and her lips were painted a deep burgundy color. She was wearing a navy blue long dress with a sequined top half and a slit that reached her upper thigh that hugged her curves perfectly and impossibly high heels. She was not visibly armed although the Doctor was sure she was wearing a garter belt underneath with at least a gun and a knife. It was just the kind of woman her wife was. 

River did not pay a look at the flabbergasted Doctor until she finished setting up her coordinates in the control panel and turned around to look at her. She eyed up the Doctor up and down, focusing on her yellow braces and her green-hazel eyes and smiled. “Hello sweetie. I quite like the change.” 

The Doctor released the breath she didn’t even knew she was holding and shook her head, trying to clear her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall down. “River.” She whispered in awe as she raised her hand, stopping just short of caressing the woman’s face, like she was afraid she wasn’t real. “Are you really here?” She asked in a tiny voice and River smiled at her. There was pain in the taller woman’s eyes but also happiness. She raised her hand and placed it above the Doctor’s effectually closing the gap and letting the Doctor touch her. 

“Yes I am. I’m real, darling.” She said. 

The Doctor let two double tears drop as she caressed River’s face with her thumb. 

“I thought I was doomed to never see you again.” She muttered in a somber voice. 

River gave a step forwards and closed the gap in their bodies, leaning forward to whisper in the Doctor’s year. “Spoilers.” The shorter blonde could hear the smirk in her voice. “Our history isn’t over yet.” 

“There was a time where I hated hearing this, now it’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” She nosed at River’s curls and inhaled. “I missed you.” 

“Why don’t you show me how much then?” The curly haired woman teased. 

“Gladly.”

The Doctor leaned forward then and kissed her wife with all the love and passion she possessed. She turned them around and pressed River against the control table, huffing in frustration at the angle since now she was much short than River in heels. The Doctor sneaked her hands beneath River’s dress, finding purchase in her thighs as she lifted her up and sat her wife at the control table finally matching their heights as she positioned herself between River’s legs. The woman smirked into the kiss and grabbed the Doctor’s hips, pressing them even tighter together and wrapped her legs around the Doctor, trapping her. 

The Doctor tried to bury her hands into River’s glorious hair but let out a frustrated noise when she remembered her hair was bound. She disentangled herself from her wife, noting with certain pride that River’s lipstick was smeared and she was flushed and out of breath. 

“Well, you’re certainly quite enthusiastic this time around.” River whispered as the Doctor tried to undo her up do. “What you’re doing?” 

“Trying to loosen your hair so I can grab at it.” The Doctor replied out of breath making her wife shudder at the lustful tone of her voice. 

“Let me do it. Your hair continues to be short and straight, there’s no way you know how to deal with curly hair.” River pecked the Doctor’s pouty lips as she began to free her hair from its confines, letting it drop down in a curly mess. The Doctor bit her bottom lip as she was finally able to bury her hand in her wife’s hair, sighing at the contact. “You’re gonna make my hair all frizzy.” River rolled her eyes but she was pleased as the Doctor’s nimble fingers massaged her scalp lightly. 

“You don’t actually care.” The Doctor whispered with a smile as she cupped River’s neck. 

“Not if you keep touching me that way.” She leaned in and captured the Doctor’s lips one more time before parting again. 

“I’ll intend to keep touching you all night long.” The blonde whispered against River’s nude clavicle. 

“Oh darling, those are some spoilers that I don’t mind hearing about.” She chuckled as the Doctor started unzipping the back of her dress. “Take me to bed, sweetie, I want to be quite acquainted with this new body of yours when we’re done.” 

The Doctor did just that, leaving her coat behind and River’s shoes in their hurry without realizing that the TARDIS drove them back exactly where the Doctor had dropped her companions earlier. 

Yaz loved her family but after spending time with the Doctor and seeing the most amazing things with the most amazing woman she wanted more from life than just living a mediocre life in Sheffield. She wanted to change the Universe and although she thought that she could do that by being a copper back at home she much rather do it for real on another planet. It was with that in mind that she decided to come back one day earlier, swinging by Ryan’s and Graham’s house to see if they wanted to do the same. The both of them weren’t ready to stay home so soon after Grace had died, seeing her everywhere and in everything so they locked the house again and came back with Yaz to where they had last seen the TARDIS. 

“The Doctor probably won’t be there. How are we going to contact her?” Ryan asked. 

“We told her that she should came back tomorrow instead of today.” Graham sighed. 

‘We’ll get to it when we reach the spot.” Yaz said in a determined tone but the truth was that she had no idea what she would do. 

For their surprise the TARDIS was right where they left it, not even an inch out of place. 

“Do you think she predicted that we were coming back earlier?” Ryan asked in bewilderment as they reached the blue box. 

As he went to place a hand on the wood, the door of the TARDIS opened beckoning them in. The three of them looked at each other and entered the control room, finding it empty. 

“Weird. The Doctor is always here.” Yaz muttered as they walked up the stairs. 

“Her coat is here.” Graham said as he bend over and picked up the woman’s coat. 

“Do you think she’s in trouble?” Ryan asked in a worried tone. 

Yaz said nothing as she picked up one heel from the floor. It looked like it was a size up from the Doctor’s so probably not hers, if the fact that it was quite high heels wouldn’t already have denounced that. “I don’t know.” The cop muttered in a dark and worried tone. 

“What if something bad happened to her?” Ryan gasped. “What if she was vaporized?!” He asked frantically and Graham rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryan!” 

“It’s possible! She’s an alien!” Yaz had to give it to him, he did had a point there. 

Before they could enter a collective state of panic, the Doctor came sauntering in from the corridor. Her hair was impossibly mussed and she was yawning, like she had just got up. She wasn’t wearing her usual clothes either, the woman had on a white tank top and grey sweatpants that were too large on her and was barefoot. She was surprised when she glanced up and saw them there staring at her in concern. 

“Oh.” Her mouth formed a perfect O. “Hi, fam. Didn’t see you there.” She frowned. “Am I late? Aren’t you supposed to be in Sheffield? I’m pretty sure I left you there.” 

“Yeah, we decided to come back early.” Graham answered as both Yaz and Ryan were too dumbstruck to do it. 

“Brilliant!” She smiled and walked to the console table, pulling out a custard biscuit and munching on it. 

“Were you asleep? It’s the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday!” Ryan exclaimed. The Doctor shrugged. 

“Lost track of time for a moment back there.” 

“You’re a Time Lord, Lady, whatever; Time is the last thing that you should be able to lose.” Ryan was gobsmacked. 

Yaz was just going to open her mouth to ask why there was a high heel that wasn’t hers on the floor of the TARDIS when they were interrupted by a woman entering the console room. Her curly blonde hair was also in disarray, only much more chaotic than the Doctor’s and she was sipping on a steaming mug of what Yaz presumed was coffee. The woman was only wearing a big white button up that stopped mid-thigh, leaving her toned legs full on display. Yaz had a feeling she wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt. 

“Oh, visitors!” She exclaimed causing Ryan and Graham to glance at her and promptly lose their train of thought. The Doctor glanced at her and smiled like she was seeing the sunrise for the first time. “Are those your new companions, my love?” She asked as she sauntered over to them, pressing herself at the Doctor’s side that wrapped an arm around her waist and stole her mug, drinking a little sip and promptly making a face at it and returning the offending drink to its owner. 

“I don’t remember coffee tasting that bad.” She said as the woman smiled at her. 

“Irish coffee.” She raised her cup in a salut. 

“That explains it.” The Doctor rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s the middle of the afternoon.” 

“Well, it’s dinner time somewhere in time and space.” She winked and the Doctor smiled, not resisting herself and giving her a peck. 

"Nice shirt." The Doctor said in an annoyed tone making her wife roll her eyes. 

"Oh please! You cannot be jealous of yourself." 

"It's just that you wearing my previous regenaration's shirt after sleeping with me is a bit weird." 

"Well, love. I couldn't wear your shirt now could I? I would be naked if I did that. Also I would stretch it, I do have more boob then you."

The Doctor looked down at River's breasts and nodded. "You do have a point. Shouldn't be jealous of myself."

“WHAT.” Graham was the first to regain his senses. The Doctor and the woman looked at him. 

“Oh right! Introductions!” The Doctor said snapping her fingers. “Yes, River. They are the new Team TARDIS. Graham, Ryan and Yaz. Guys, this is my wife Professor River Song.” 

“WHAT?” All of them said at the same time. 

“Wait! You’re married?” Yaz knew her voice had sounded much high pitched than it normally was but she was completely and utterly shocked. And maybe a little heartbroken. 

“Of course she is, darling. Do you think someone that cute would be available?” River said. 

“Oi! Cute AND clever.” The Doctor said making her wife roll her eyes. “What I don’t understand is that the TARDIS wasn’t even in this century when we got… Distracted.” The Doctor blushed. “Why did she come back here?”

“Maybe she wanted us to be caught in a much steamier situation so she could embarrass us?” River said glaring at the inside of the ship. The TARDIS made a whizzing noise that sounded a lot like laughter. “Oh you dirty girl!” She said with a smirk. “We’re gonna get back at you one way or another, just you wait.” The TARDIS made another noise that sounded a lot like a challenged huff. 

“You are a terrible influence on her.” The Doctor chirped, picking up another custard biscuit so she could wash off the taste of alcohol from her tongue. 

“It’s how we show love.” She smiled at her wife.

“Just what I needed, my wives teaming up on me.” The Doctor rolled her eyes. Realizing her companions were still there she looked at them, finding them frozen and still flabbergasted. “Ugh, you guys look like you need to eat something. C’mon, River found the kitchen, we can talk over breakfast.” The Doctor said as she grabbed River’s hand and pulled her to the corridor that supposedly leaded to the infamous kitchen. 

Graham and Ryan looked at each other before they followed the two women, still feeling confused. Yaz realized she was still holding River’s shoe, so she dropped it on the ground, along with her broken heart and followed the people for a much needed explanation.


End file.
